1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a guarantee closure for fluid containers or free-flowing material containers for packaging things like salt, sugar and similar free-flowing or pourable substances. With a guarantee closure, on opening for the first time, a guarantee foil or the packaging skin itself must be cut open.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Many closures of foodstuff containers and bottles as also closures for containers for cleaning agents or any types of liquids such as lubrication oils, chemicals and likewise are designed as guarantee closures. If the closure lid is removed the contents remains hermetically sealed until a guarantee seal formed as a sealing foil is separately pierced or removed.
As an example of a guarantee closure, there is a known plastic closure with a closure body and associated lid, as is used for ketchup bottles. The closure body has a pour-out spout directed upwards and on its lower side there is an aluminium foil which is applied or adhered on and acts as a guarantee seal or guarantee closure. If a new bottle is opened for the first time then in some cases first a guarantee strip is removed, and the closure lid is flipped up. The closure lid is designed as a cap and when the cap is snapped shut it encloses a hollow space on the closure body. The closure body is screwed onto the bottle thread. Arranged on the closure body is a pour-out spout which stands upright on the closure body shoulder and which is set free on flipping up the closure cap. This pour-out spout is closed on the lower side by a guarantee closure in the form of an aluminium foil applied below the closure body. Thus, before one may pour out ketchup for the first time, the aluminium foil at the lower end of the pour-out spout must be pierced. Conventionally this is done with a sharp object, for example with the tip of a knife. With this there is a disadvantage that the foil is not cleanly cut away along the inner edge of the spout, but rather is irregularly torn to a greater or lesser extent. Individual brows of the aluminium foil may subsequently still project into the pour-out spout or even released from the aluminium foil may come out with the contents on pouring out. For opening such a closure or its guarantee foil for the first time an additional tool, such as a knife or a needle must be used. Furthermore this opening of the guarantee foil is not effected systematically and in a technically clean manner which would ensure a complete release of the flow cross section of the pour-out spout.
The fluid container does not need to be a bottle but can also be a cardboard carton as used for all types of fruit juices, lemonades, fresh water, tea and milk products. Cardboard cartons are also used for packaging free-flowing material such as sugar, salt and likewise. With these cardboard cartons there is always a problem of how the cardboard carton is opened where the closure is seated. With these cardboard cartons specifically it is the cardboard itself which assumes the role of the guarantee foil and the cardboard carton therefore after opening or on opening the closure must by pierced or cut open, which until now had to be effected by a separate working step and often is only accomplished with the help of tools.